Al final, llega la calma
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Tras derrotar a Ulquiorra, Ichigo se marcha. Orihime se queda con Uryû y cura sus heridas. Mientras esperan, ella le cuenta el miedo que tiene a que Kurosaki no vuelva y se disculpa por los problemas que les ha causado a todos.


**E**sta viñeta la empecé más o menos cuando salió el cap en el que Ichigo llega a la copia de Karakura, así que evidentemente tiene su tiempo. Estaba por ahí olvidado y lo acabé. Me quedó más triste de lo que planeé originalmente, porque en principio Ishida no hacía reflexión sobre su amor imposible, pero aún así me gusta mucho ^^

Todos los personajes son propiedad de su autor, yo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Al final, llega la calma.**

La parte final de la batalla pasó frente a sus ojos como una nebulosa de formas indefinidas. No conseguía enfocar y se aferraba a la consciencia con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que debería parar la hemorragia o se desangraría por culpa del brazo amputado y la herida en el estómago, pero no podía moverse.

Fue vagamente consciente de que Kurosaki anunciaba que se iba a luchar a otro lado, dejándole a él y a Inoue allí. La chica lloraba, no sabía si por que el shinigami se marchaba, si por la desaparición de Ulquiorra o si lo hacía porque él prácticamente estaba agonizando a su lado.

Es triste, pensó el Quincy desde el borde entre la consciencia y el delirio, que sean sus lágrimas las que traigan la lluvia a esta tierra muerta.

Después, incapaz de permanecer despierto, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar a la negrura.

Orihime a penas alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Comprobó asustada que el joven arquero estaba mortalmente pálido y no paraba de sangrar. Se sintió irremediablemente estúpida y egoísta. Había estado tan preocupada por Kurosaki que se había olvidado de Ishida, que a fin de cuentas se la había jugado por ella y la había protegido con todas sus fuerzas.

Convocó el Sōten Kisshun y lanzó una mirada frenética a su alrededor. Había comprobado que era capaz de regenerar miembros cercenados, pero estaba exhausta y no se veía capaz. Reprimió las náuseas mientra volvía a colocarle el brazo en su sitio, rezando de corazón para que su poder fuera suficiente para cerrar las heridas.

No podía dejar que se muriera. Su conciencia no podría soportarlo.

Se fue para que no tuvieran que luchar, no sólo Kurosaki, sino todos sus amigos, pero la cosa es que allí estaban y que habían arriesgado la vida para llevarla de vuelta.

Tal vez no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar al shinigami sustituto en las batallas que se le venían encima, pero haría lo que pudiera por los demás con los medios a su alcance.

Tal vez no supiera luchar, pero curaría las heridas de todos los que lo necesitaran al final de esa batalla que había empezado por su culpa.

Tal vez no era más que una niña tonta que quería ser útil, pero aún así lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Para cuando Uryû abrió los ojos otra vez, estaba desorientado por completo. Una luz anaranjada lo cubría y lo veía todo borroso.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de eso era culpa de sus gafas. O más bien de la ausencia de ellas.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, aún algo atontado.

_ ¿Dónde narices están mis gafas? – murmuró con voz pastosa.

_ ¡Ishida! – Exclamó alguien en tono entusiasta – ¡Estás despierto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes mover el brazo?

_ Estoy bien – aseguró, a pesar de esa afirmación era en gran parte una mentira como una casa – No te preocupes. Gracias por curarme.

_ ¿Qué? No tienes que agradecerme eso, era lo menos que podía hacer después de cómo acabaste por mi culpa.

_ No es culpa tuya –cortó él, quizás con demasiada brusquedad, algo más despierto, mientras comprobaba que su brazo funcionaba con normalidad – Nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya.

Ella apartó la mirada, no muy convencida. El hechizo de curación se rompió de pronto, cuando la joven llegó prácticamente al límite de sus fuerzas.

_Lo siento. –murmuró, agotada y jadeando –No puedo más.

_ Tranquila. –Se incorporó con precaución para no volver a abrir la herida del pecho. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

_ ¡Estoy genial! –Exclamó ella, sonriendo de una forma algo forzada. – Cansada, eso es todo. Una noche de sueño y como nueva.

Él la miró, sin creerse ni una palabra. Alzó la mano y le apartó de la cara un mechón de pelo ligeramente apelmazado por el sudor del esfuerzo.

_Está bien –aceptó, decidiendo que probablemente sería mejor dejarlo correr.

_ Vine aquí para protegeros a todos, -dijo ella de pronto, con la voz entrecortada – pero habéis acabado al borde de la muerte por mi culpa. Kurosaki se ha ido a luchar con Aizen ¿Y si no vuelve?

La muchacha le miraba asustada, con verdadero pánico. Si Ichigo no volvía, probablemente ella no lo superaría. Se rompería como una muñeca de porcelana y él no podía permitir eso. Ya podía salir bien de esa, pensó Ishida, o él mismo lo mataría… otra vez.

_Volverá –afirmó el Quincy, con mucha más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía, sólo para que ella dejara de tener miedo – Ya sabes como es, siempre se las apaña para salir bien de la situación, sea cual sea.

_ Tienes razón – dijo ella, algo más convencida y animada – ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Tus gafas.

_ Gracias – dijo él, realmente agradecido, porque ya se estaba empezando a marear.

_ ¿No has pensado en usar lentillas? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos para esconderlos detrás de unos cristales – opinó ella repentinamente.

Uryû se sonrojó. No estaba muy seguro, pero así a bote pronto juraría que esa era la primera vez que una chica le hacía un cumplido.

_Vaya, gracias. –murmuró con cierta torpeza, sintiéndose estúpido –No tengo lentillas, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, estoy muy acostumbrado a llevar siempre las gafas.

_Oh, bueno, si te son más cómodas…

Uryû empezaba a ver que la conversación estaba derivando por sitios extraños. Mejor centrarse.

_ Deberíamos bajar de aquí. –opinó. Tenían que buscar a los otros y ahí arriba no los iban a encontrar.

_ ¿Qué? Ah, si, claro. Claro. Vamos a buscar un sitio para bajar.

Inoue se puso en pié de un salto en busca del modo de salir de allí, porque a todas luces Ishida no podía bajarlos como los había subido.

Mientras tanto, en chico la observaba con aire ligeramente abatido. La adoraba. Arriesgó su vida por ella y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo. Sólo de pensar que ella nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo algo estirado le daban ganas de llorar. Pero, en el fondo ¿Qué se podía esperar? Por algún motivo a las chicas les gustaban los chicos con aire gamberro, no los delegados, presidentes del club de costura y maniáticos del orden.

La voz de Orihime le sacó de sus amargos pensamientos.

_ ¡Ishida, he encontrado el modo de salir de aquí! –Chilló desde el otro lado agitando los brazos para llamar su atención – ¿Qué haces todavía en el suelo? ¿Te sientes mal?

_ Estoy bien.

Se levantó haciendo una mueca y fue hacia ella. Después de todo, no valía la pena lamentarse por algo que no podía cambia

**F**IN

Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado.

Me siento mal por maltratar así a Ishida. Si por mi fuera, se quedaría con Inoue y a Ichigo que le den, pero mucho me temo que no caerá esa breva.

En fin, si veis alguna falta de ortografía, decídemelo y le mandaré a Kempachi para que la liquide.

Un beso y feliz navidad.


End file.
